Hallie
| tribes = | place = 10/20 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 6 | days = 18 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Runner-Up (2/24) | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 0 | days2 = 44 | exiled2 = 1 }} Hallie is the runner-up of . She originally competed on . Positioning herself well during the pre-Tribe Switch in , Hallie was new to ORGs and was learning the basics of Survivor. She made a costly error at an Immunity Challenge, but was spared by Roman. At the merge, she found herself in the minority and was quickly voted out. In , Hallie aligned herself with the power players of the season, laying low while they took the heat. She maintained social bonds and became the most well-liked castaway of the season, though this likability was not enough to defeat Spencer at the Final Tribal Council, though, finishing her as the runner-up with two jury votes. Profile Survivor Renaissance Hallie was well positioned during the pre-swap on Omelette but after swapping to Nostradamus and costing her tribe a challenge victory, she was in the hot seat. Luckily for her, Roman made himself an even bigger target. At the merge, she helped Jack B on the Anti-Roman crusade whilst trying to branch out and make an all girls alliance. Ultimately, she would not betray her other Anti-Romaners and due to her challenge abilities was swiftly blindsided. Voting History In Episode 6, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Hallie's vote against him. Also, the vote ended with a 1-1-0 tie between Dill Anne and Jack B. Hallie voted for Dill Anne on the revote. In Episode 7, Roman used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Hallie's vote against him. Ghost Island Hallie started on the Tulagi tribe where she quickly became a popular face. Every single alliance that was being created included her. There was one, though, that she felt compelled to stay loyal to the most; her alliance with Ryan and Spencer. She was always in the loop and on everyone's good side on the tribe. At the Tribe Switch, Hallie stayed safe by avoiding the option to mutiny and stuck to her new tribe where she held a comfortable majority. At the third swap, she remained in a power position on the tribe with smaller numbers. While there, she bonded with Dandrew. At the merge, Hallie, Ryan, and Spencer all reunited and became an obvious power trio. The "other side," being led by Captain, also lumped Gruff in with the trio. Hallie was still so liked though, that she won the Infection challenge and was safe at the final 12 vote. Hallie did take some heat, however, when Quinn was voted out. He called Hallie and Gruff out as being the leaders of the majority alliance and the trio. Through most of the early merge, she stayed quiet behind the scenes of Ryan and Spencer, without knowing that Spencer had already begun plans to ditch her. Hallie noticed her grasp on the game slipping once she saw Dandrew and Ryan growing closer in the game. Hallie kept her options open by speaking and bonding with the players on the bottom. She warned Dim that her allies would be coming after him. Spencer flipped on them and blindsided Ryan, leaving Dandrew and Hallie abandoned in the game as a pair out of necessity. They side with Bongo and Captain in order to get revenge against Spencer. Hallie had one trip to Ghost Island where she earned an advantage in the next challenge, though she lost anyway. Bongo, Captain, Dandrew, and Hallie had been plotting against Spencer for a while now but were unable to get him out due to flashy advantages and plays he had up his sleeve. Hallie was seen as less of threat towards this point due to all of the flashy moves made by Spencer that she was practically guaranteed a spot at the end. At the Final Tribal Council, Hallie put up a good performance, highlighting her relationships with each juror and how she was a part of all the moves made, despite not having any advantages of her own. The jury appreciated her game, but liked Spencer's game more, earning him the win. She earned the votes of Ben L. and Ryan. Voting History In Episode 19, Spencer used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Hallie's vote against him. In Episode 20, Spencer used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Hallie's vote against him. Post-Survivor * In September 2019, Hallie was announced "Best Runner-Up" in the third Generation Awards. Trivia * Hallie is the highest-placing female contestant in . ** She is also the only female contestant to reach the merge in Ghost Island. * Both times Hallie competed, she won the second post-merge Individual Immunity Challenge. * Hallie is tied with Quincy for the least amount of elimination votes received in Ghost Island, with 0. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Renaissance Contestants Category:Ghost Island Contestants Category:Renaissance Jury Members Category:Finalists Category:Omelette Tribe Category:Rotten Tribe Category:Tulagi Tribe Category:Tikopia Tribe Category:Tilapia Tribe Category:10th Place Category:2nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance Category:Survivor: Ghost Island